


To Be Still

by MintHearted



Series: Painted Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Art Exhibits, Custom MC, F/M, Kisses, Painting, Post-V Route, Supportive Partners, They're just really there for one another okay, Tooth Rotting Fluff, V deserves all the love, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHearted/pseuds/MintHearted
Summary: Gentle touches and praises will always be able to keep your partner still, because in the end they know they both can do it. All they need is for someone to hold their hand and to believe in them.





	To Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a zine application and I'm honestly just super proud of it so of course I'm gonna share it! This is probably one of my favorite things that I've ever written so I hope you enjoy! (Especially since we're still waiting for sweet mint boy's after ending. ;3;)
> 
> Note: Hana Cheong is my custom female MC for Jihyun. She’s still a work in process so please bear with me!

“Darling, if you keep moving I’m going to ruin it.” Jihyun lets out a chuckle as he moves the paintbrush away from her back.

 

Hana lets out a series of laughs and does her best at trying to stifle them, but her attempts are futile. Her shoulders continue to shake regardless of her efforts before she bursts out with pure abandon.

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetie!” Her words get stuck with her laughter and she has to work to force them out. “But you know how ticklish I am!”

 

Shaking his head, Jihyun lets out a fond hum. He knows this fact all too well. Several times he’s walked up to her just to lightly rest his hand on her side only for her to flinch away from his touch. The first time it happened he had panicked thinking he had done something wrong only to find out she was sensitive. It was something he made sure not to take advantage of and practically tip-toed around it to not make her uncomfortable, but sometimes it was just impossible to avoid.

 

“Take a deep breath and try to hold on for thirty seconds. You can do this.” He looks around her to give her his brightest smile, and how could she say no to that? So she gives a nod of her head and holds onto her lavender purple ponytail as she breathes in deep. Seeing as she was following his instructions, he settled himself back in his seat to start again.

 

What he was painting were the mountains that overlooked the ocean. The sun set on one side while the moon rose on the other. He wanted it to be a representation of himself and how even the sun needs its time to rest and recharge. It was to be one of the featured pieces in his very first exhibition for his paintings. A painting within a picture to show his transition from the photographer, V, to the painter, Jihyun. He knew it was rather corny but it was the opportunity he strived for, especially since Hana said she’d gladly help and support him in his endeavors.

 

Every time he was reminded of her helping him his heart would leap happily in his chest. Unlike his time with Rika these feelings were so different. Never once did he feel like he had to hold onto so many obligations and create things for others. He was able to create what he wanted because it’s what he loved. Hana’s permission wasn’t needed and the passion that he held for painting was within his heart rather than on another human being. He only had to worry about the expectations for himself and to continue pushing forward to improve. It was a challenging road and even today it still proved difficult, but with every passing day it became easier.

 

“You’re doing great, darling.” He praises as he works on shading the mountains with dark browns and grays. “Just sit still a little longer.”

 

As he works he can hear her suck in a sharp breath. It threatens to rock her body but she holds herself steady as best as she can. Leaning up to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder he smiles against her skin. She shudders from this, but thankfully he’s moved the brush away at that point.

 

“You’re such a tease.” She breathes out another laugh.

 

“But you’re so beautiful I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t mean to tease.” His tone is soft as she turns to look at him. She can immediately see the sincerity on his face, but that doesn’t stop her from tapping his nose with her index finger.

 

“And a charmer.”

 

Now he lets out a laugh of his own as he captures her lips with his, and it only lasts for a few seconds before he pulls back. His eyes are loving as he runs his fingers lightly over the side of her arm. “Only for you, darling.”

 

She lightly swats at his arm with a wide smile resting on her face. When she looks back on the time that she had met him it’s sometimes hard to believe how much Jihyun has changed. Back then he had been so much more hesitant in his actions. Even now there were still moments where he was cautious and made sure to check boundaries, but the newfound confidence that he held for himself was evident. It showed in the way he presented himself from the way he acted to the way he walked and talked. It always warmed her heart to know that he became the best version of himself, and all it took was a bit of courage.

 

“Now, turn back around so I can finish. I’m almost done.” He presses one last kiss to her cheek before she faces forward again. Just like every time before, she begins to giggle at the feeling of the brush dancing across her bare skin.

 

 

§

 

 

The day to unveil his featured piece arrived, and he couldn’t help the butterflies that seemed to swarm his stomach. It made him panicked and on edge as he paced back and forth in the gallery. In only a few short minutes all of the guests would be entering the museum to view his latest exhibition and to say he was scared was an understatement. Part of him wanted to run into the back rooms and hide away for the duration of the showing. Another part of him wanted to grab all of the paintings from the walls and pedestals in an attempt to cancel the whole thing.

 

“Jihyun, if you keep walking like that you’re going to burn a hole into the floor.” Hana quipped as she reached out to place her hands on his arms in an attempt to still him.

 

“I don’t think I can do this…” His voice comes out breathless as his gaze stays locked onto their feet.

 

“Sweetie, look at me. Please.” Looking up at her, he begins to chew away at his lip. She fears that if he keeps that up he’ll draw blood next. “You can do this. You’ve worked so hard and so long for this. This is your dream and it’s finally coming true. It’s okay to be nervous, but you will only feel disappointed if you don’t go through with it. So just breathe, okay? I will be right beside you to hold your hand like I always have been.”

 

At her words he can’t help the small smile and light blush that graces his features. He may be lacking the confidence in himself in this moment, but he knows that she’s right. So much time and effort went into every piece he created. All of his love was poured into the paint that he used and every painting meant something to him in some way.

 

“I love them, and that’s all that matters.” The words are a quiet whisper as they leave his mouth, but Hana catches them anyway and smiles back in return.

 

“Exactly. Now, knock them dead.” She leans up to kiss him and gives him one last hug before the doors open.

 

 

§

 

 

It had been half an hour into the exhibition, and while most of his nerves seemed to have faded some still remained. In a matter of minutes he would unveil his favorite piece. It was going to tie together the whole meaning behind every piece of artwork in his current collection. While everyone seemed to be receiving his paintings well so far he was worried for this one. It was the most important one and the one he was the most proud of.

 

Giving Hana’s hand one last squeeze before he went up to the covered artwork, he tried not to watch as everyone gathered around. The less he thought about now the more stable he knew his voice would be. Standing in front of the painting he looks at the velvet drape that covers it and takes a deep breath. He knows this is it as he turns to look at the crowd and clears his throat before speaking.

 

“I’d like to thank everyone for joining me this evening on my very first exhibition for my paintings.” He takes a moment to pause as he glances over everyone’s faces and takes another breath. “When I started creating art I knew holding a brush was always my destiny, but after the passing of someone who I hold dear I was left unsure of myself. I wasn’t sure if I could ever hold a brush again. It left me to take up photography. It became a creative outlet to express myself with and for awhile I loved it. I still love it. But that was for V.”

 

As he gets more personal he feels a lump begin to form in his throat. He does his best to swallow around it and continue. “V was someone who was scared to pursue his dreams. He was chasing ideals and dreams that he thought he wanted, but they were never actually him. The emotions he felt were genuine, but they were never his destiny. It took me awhile to figure that out because I didn’t love myself enough to do it. I didn’t think I could make it. Even today I still fear the judgement of others, but just like I’ve found through my love of myself that as long as I love what I produce that’s all that matters. It’s been a hard road to walk with new paths to discover, but I’ve never been more proud of myself.”

 

Now a smile rests on his face as he feels his heart race from excitement instead of fear as he looks over at Hana. The same expression seems to linger on her face with the only difference being that she has tears in her eyes. Bringing his focus to the painting beside him he grabs the cover with one hand.

 

“And with that, I give you ‘ _A Time to Rest_ ’.” Pulling the cover off of the piece it reveals the photo that he had taken of his painting on Hana’s back. The only part of her that’s visible is her back, a bit of her hair, and her chin as her head had been turned sideways for the photograph. It was beautiful in every way to Jihyun, and the gasps of awe from the crowd made his heart swell with happiness. “Throughout my life I’ve never been all that sure. I followed in the footsteps of others because that’s what was expected of me, but through one person I learned that I didn’t have to do that. That I could be myself and take the time that I needed when things get too rough. I am able to step back and find peace within myself for what I have accomplished. Some days are still hard, but I know that I can rest and get back to it when I’m ready. For the sun doesn’t shine for every hour of the day, and I don’t have to either. It’s okay to relax and breathe. That’s a lesson I won’t ever forget.”

 

Turning back to the crowd he feels his own tears pool at the corners of his eyes as he gestures towards the rest of the gallery. “These paintings mean everything to me, and I hope you enjoy looking at them as much as I enjoyed creating them. So once again, thank you for coming and I hope everyone has a great rest of their evening.”

 

With that the entire museum erupts with claps, and it’s flattering. Throughout his career as a photographer he always received praise on his works. Of course there was always the occasional criticism and he expected nothing less from his latest works. Either way, the feelings he felt tonight were different from those that came with his photographs. His heart felt so much lighter, so much fuller. The faces of everyone he loved and cared for had shown up tonight, and everyone received his works so well. Not to mention he was finally doing what he had always wanted, and he was elated.

 

When he was younger he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to live out this dream, but now that he was here he still couldn’t believe it. Sometimes he worried that someone would pinch him and he’d wake up. Yet there he stood, with his art surrounding him with his loved ones so close. He felt like crying from sheer joy and the tears started rolling down his cheeks as Hana came over to congratulate him.

 

“See! I told you, you could do it!” She throws her arms around him to press a giddy kiss to his lips.

 

With his arms wrapping around her waist he can’t help but spin her in a quick circle before placing her back down onto her feet. “Yes you did. How’re you always right?”

 

“It’s a gift.” She rolled her eyes as she laughed.

 

Dipping his head down he lightly brushed his lips across hers. “Well, you truly are my gift and I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
